


A Cor dos Seus Olhos

by that_one_demon



Series: CDZ Comfort AU [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, boiolinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_demon/pseuds/that_one_demon
Summary: Hyoga não estava há muito tempo no santuário como aprendiz de Camus quando conhece Shun, aprendiz de Shaka, que usa uma fita sobre os olhos, e se prende no mistério dos olhos por trás.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, minor Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, minor Aries Mu/Virgo Shaka
Series: CDZ Comfort AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Cor dos Seus Olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Aos br que aqui chegaram, lhes confio essa fanfic  
> Pra quem quiser um pouco mais de contexto, essa história se passa nesse meu [Comfort AU](https://twitter.com/peregremlin/status/1313725656610541568) e eu pretendo ter mais historias nele o/

Finalmente Camus o tinha dado um dia livre. Não que Hyoga achasse o treinamento ruim, mas desde que finalmente conseguiu a armadura de cisne e seu mestre finalmente o trouxe ao santuário pra treinar oficialmente como pupilo do cavaleiro de aquário tudo que tinha feito era isso, treinar, e Hyoga já estava se coçando pra conhecer mais daquele lugar enorme. Agora ele finalmente tinha o dia pra isso, e o santuário parecia maior ainda da casa de aquário, quase no topo da escadaria. Bom, seria um longo caminho, era melhor ir indo então. 

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos com o grande mestre, então as casas estavam vazias enquanto o pequeno cavaleiro descia, mas ao chegar perto da casa de virgem ele começou a sentir um cosmo diferente, desconhecido. Não chegava ao nível de um de ouro, mas era também enorme, e por um segundo Hyoga recuou, mas não havia nenhuma intenção ruim, só um calor gentil. O menino então cedeu à curiosidade e fez um pequeno desvio na casa de virgem.

De pé, como se olhando a paisagem, estava uma criança com os cabelos verdes e a túnica que vestia voando com o vento. Hyoga parou nas escadas e tentou pensar em um jeito de se aproximar, mas antes que pudesse a figura se virou pra ele.

“Olá.” Chamou, e só então Hyoga notou que ele tinha uma fita cor de rosa cobrindo os olhos. O cetim colorido se destacava em meio à pele e roupas pálidas e contrastava com o cabelo verde. Sem os olhos era difícil ler sua expressão muito bem, mas não parecia chateado. 

“Meu mestre não está aqui, se você veio atrás dele.”

“Ah, não. Eu senti um cosmo desconhecido aqui, desculpe te atrapalhar.” Hyoga se apressou em pedir desculpas. Aquela criança devia então ser aprendiz do cavaleiro de virgem, a última pessoa que ele queria chatear ali. “Meu nome é Hyoga, cavaleiro de bronze de cisne, e meu mestre é Camus de aquário.”

“Eu sou Shun, de Andrômeda, aprendiz de Shaka de virgem.” Ele ofereceu um sorriso. “Você estava descendo até as arenas?”

“Hm. Você vai também?”

“Posso te acompanhar?”

“Claro!”

Os dois continuaram o caminho em silêncio por um tempo, mas um silêncio confortável, e não um constrangedor. Shun não parecia ter nenhum problema com as escadas, apesar de não enxergar elas, mas Hyoga já tinha conhecido Shaka pra saber que os cavaleiros de virgem não precisavam dos olhos pra “enxergar”. Ele só não tinha entendido ainda o porquê da fita. Seria rude perguntar?

“Se quer perguntar alguma coisa pode falar.” Shun falou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

“Como você sabe?”

“Hm, acho que eu sou bastante perceptivo.” Ele deu uma risadinha. “O que quer saber?”

“A fita...” Hyoga desviou o rosto, mesmo que Shun não pudesse vê-lo.

“Ah!” Shun levou a mão à fita no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que estava lá. “Ahaha, quando mestre Shaka me escolheu como pupilo e eu comecei a treinar como cavaleiro de virgem, eu usava a fita pra não acabar abrindo os olhos. Agora ela é mais um costume.”

“Por que rosa?” Hyoga perguntou antes de parar pra pensar se era uma pergunta apropriada.

Shun pareceu bem surpreso com essa pergunta, e depois riu, deixando Hyoga envergonhado e um pouco confuso.

“Na verdade, eu não sabia que era essa a cor dela até agora. Não é a primeira que comecei a usar, então nunca cheguei a vê-la.” Respondeu por fim.

Aquilo fazia sentido, e Hyoga ficou feliz que Shun não podia vê-lo corando depois de uma pergunta dessas. 

Chegaram finalmente aos campos de treinamento na base do santuário, pontuada aqui e ali por cavaleiros de prata e guardas em vigia, como estaria toda a região em volta, mas mal tiveram tempo de se localizar antes de uma bola vir voando na direção dos dois, que só puderam desviar um pra cada lado.

O dono da bola veio logo depois, com quase a mesma velocidade e também quase atropelando os dois jovens cavaleiros.

“Foi mal, foi mal!” pediu enquanto juntava a bola sem ver quem estava no caminho. “Ah, é só você, Hyoga.”

Seiya era um dos garotos que treinavam no santuário, e ainda não era um cavaleiro oficialmente, mas em alguns dias seria um. Ele estava marcado pra disputar a armadura de pégasus com vários outros candidatos, mas como pupilo escolhido do próprio cavaleiro de sagitário sua vitória praticamente podia ser dada como certa, mesmo que Seiya não tivesse um pingo de disciplina.

“Seiya!” Hyoga gritou. “Como assim só eu? Você ainda quase me atropelou! E nem sou só eu!” 

“Não é só- oh!” Ele finalmente notou o garoto menor. “Quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui.”

“Eu cheguei ao santuário noite passada! Sou o Shun, de Andrômeda, prazer!” Shun acenou pra Seiya.

“Wow, já um cavaleiro! Espera, como você consegue saber onde eu estou?” Seiya perguntou sem parar pra pensar um minuto, como sempre fazia.

“Não seja rude!” Hyoga o socou no braço. “Shun é aprendiz de Shaka de virgem.”

“Shaka?!” Seiya soltou um assovio. “Quantos anos você tem, Shun?”

“Tenho 11.”

“O mesmo que eu, então! Eu sou Seiya, em alguns dias o cavaleiro de pégasus! E meu mestre é Aiolos, de sagitário!”

“Seiya, achei que ia só buscar a bola!”, um quarto menino se juntou a eles.

“Shiryu! Shaka trouxe um aprendiz ao santuário.”

“Oh, meu mestre e o grande mestre Shion estavam pensando em quem seria o próximo a trazer um aprendiz.” Shiryu estendeu a mão, “Prazer, eu sou Shiryu, de dragão.”

Pela terceira vez em muito pouco tempo Shun se apresentou, mas ele não se importava. Shiryu não morava no santuário, como os outros dois, passava a maior parte na cachoeira de Rozan, na China, onde seu mestre ficava, e tinha um jeito mais tranquilo que Seiya e mais gentil que Hyoga, mas o cavaleiro de Andrômeda achava que eles eram todos ótimos. 

Com o resto do dia livre, os quatro garotos resolveram juntos explorar o santuário até que fossem chamados de volta, no fim daquele dia era como se se conhecessem a anos, e foi com pesar que se separaram novamente na escadaria.

Com os dias cheios, a próxima vez em que foram se encontrar foi no torneio pra conseguir a armadura de pégasus do qual Seiya ia participar, os jovens cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram ir assistir juntos e torcer pelo amigo.

O cavaleiro de sagitário não estava visível junto à plateia, mas todos sabiam que estaria assistindo. Seiya, geralmente dono de uma confiança que beirava a estupidez, estava se controlando pra não demonstrar nervosismo. Olhando pela plateia conseguiu ver Marin, a amazona que o tinha treinado pra conseguir a armadura de pégasus. Não fizeram exatamente contato visual por causa da máscara que ela sempre usava, mas o rosto de Marin não desviou, o que era provavelmente o jeito dela de tentar passar confiança. 

Então do outro lado da plateia ele ouviu seu nome sendo gritado, e viu seus amigos ali torcendo por ele, e isso o encheu de toda a confiança que precisava.

Na plateia, os três jovens cavaleiros se sentaram pra assistir quando as batalhas começaram, enquanto não chegava a vez de Seiya. Shiryu e Hyoga estavam aproveitando pra analisar as lutas, mesmo que como cavaleiros eles estivessem bem acima do nível da maioria dos participantes, mas Shun estava inquieto.

“Shun, alguma coisa errada?” Hyoga perguntou, sentando mais próximo do outro.

“Ah, tudo certo. Eu só não gosto muito de lutas.” 

“De verdade? Por que se tornou um cavaleiro, se for tudo bem perguntar?” Shiryu perguntou.

“Meu irmão mais velho. Nós éramos órfãos antes de o santuário nos encontrar, o treinamento de cavaleiros era um jeito de ficarmos mais fortes. Ele sempre me protegia antes disso, e jurou que iríamos nos reencontrar depois de conseguir as armaduras.”

“E você já o reencontrou?”

“Ainda não. Mas eu acredito que ainda vou, logo.” Falou com confiança absoluta.

Hyoga pensou que era uma história parecida com a sua, de certa forma. Ele também tinha ficado órfão e sido encontrado pelo santuário, não era uma história tão incomum em crianças como eles. Mas ainda estava focado em outra coisa, um pensamento que se intrometia sem permissão na sua cabeça.

Shun não gostava de lutar. Hyoga tinha certeza de que ele podia fazer isso muito bem, ele já era um cavaleiro de bronze, e um aprendiz de um cavaleiro de ouro, e não precisava ser protegido. Era um pensamento tolo que passou pela cabeça do cavaleiro de cisne agora, mas se Shun não gostava de lutar, talvez Hyoga pudesse fazer isso por ele?   
Ele não entendia o motivo de estar pensando aquilo agora e rapidamente desviou o assunto até que a vez de Seiya chegou e os três foram torcer. 

Alguns dias depois os três puderam novamente se encontrar, em circunstâncias mais oficiais que as outras: estavam sendo apresentados oficialmente como aprendizes à Atena, o grande mestre e os outros cavaleiros de ouro. 

Shun vestia a armadura de Andrômeda e se postava respeitosamente ao lado de seu mestre. Shaka o tinha lembrado da importância de se apresentar bem nessa ocasião, mas não era como se ele já tivesse dado algum problema nesse sentido, então não havia muita preocupação da sua parte, diferente de como Aiolos estava com seu novo aprendiz. 

Hyoga já estava esperando, também ao lado de seu mestre, Camus, quando o cavaleiro de virgem e seu aprendiz chegaram, e só o que ele pode pensar foi: “Ah, então por isso a cor da fita”. A armadura de Andrômeda tinha o mesmo tom de rosa que tinha a fita, e Hyoga poderia apostar que a fita tinha sido escolhida por esse motivo. 

Refletindo novamente, Shun não sabia a cor da sua fita, então ele pensava se o garoto sabia qual a cor da armadura. De qualquer forma, a cor caía bem nele. Hyoga pensou por um momento qual seria a cor dos olhos por trás daquela fita, antes de espantar esse pensamento e se concentrar na cerimônia.

Na ponta da sala havia um homem alto, com cabelos brancos e volumosos saindo de baixo do capacete, o grande mestre do santuário, Shion, do seu lado esquerdo o cavaleiro de Altar, Kanon, irmão de Saga de gêmeos. No grande trono na sala, sentada no meio com as pernas sem nem alcançar o chão havia uma garotinha de onze ou doze anos vestida de branco e segurando um cetro que parecia grande demais pro seu tamanho, a deusa Atena.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam quase todos reunidos, além de Camus e Shaka, o cavaleiro de áries, Mu, tinha consigo um garotinho muviano que devia ter uns seis anos; Dohko, de Libra, tinha Shiryu ao seu lado; Aiolos, de Sagitário, trazia Seiya. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro também estavam presentes, ou quase todos estavam, ainda faltava um.

“Aiolos, onde está seu irmão?” Saga de gêmeos perguntou.

“Aiolia deve estar chegando. Ele estava para partir de volta para o santuário com seu aprendiz hoje cedo.”

Então o cavaleiro de leão também estaria apresentando um aprendiz. E como que esperando sua deixa, Aiolia entrou no salão do grande mestre, seu aprendiz logo atrás, vestindo a armadura de bronze de fênix.

Nesse momento Shun congelou, ele nunca havia sentido aquele cosmo, mas conhecia aquela presença, reconfortante e familiar. Seus olhos continuavam fechados como sempre estavam, mas era como se pudesse ver o rosto daquele cavaleiro, e se segurou pra continuar posto ao lado de seu mestre. 

O outro cavaleiro, porém, ao passar, parou direto na sua frente, Shun podia sentir seu olhar onde estariam seus olhos se não pela fita que os cobria. 

“Shun?!” 

Vários anos tinham se passado, mas ele ainda era capaz se reconhecer a voz do seu irmão, e Shun pode sentir a fita em seus olhos úmida das lágrimas que brotaram.

“Ikki!”

Shun precisou de toda a sua disciplina pra conseguir se concentrar no resto do evento. Ele conseguiu parecer tranquilo por fora e não se atrapalhar, mas seu mestre pode sentir sua inquietação. Assim que o evento terminou e os novos cavaleiros tinham jurado sua lealdade a Atena e estavam se retirando, Shun sentiu a mão de Shaka em seu ombro.

“Eu ficarei pra discutir com o grande mestre sobre as próximas missões, você está liberado pelo resto da tarde. Não deixe de cumprir seu treino individual.”

Nenhuma palavra foi dita sobre o novo cavaleiro de fênix, mas Shun entendia que aquela era a forma do seu mestre de o dar um tempo pra reencontrar sua família. 

Ikki havia saído primeiro, junto ao seu mestre, Shun podia sentir seus cosmos em frente à sala do grande mestre.

“Ikki!” gritou ao alcançar a saída.

Ikki se virou na direção da voz do seu irmão mais novo. Antes ele estivera ansioso pra aquela reunião, quando finalmente iria jurar sua lealdade e se tornar realmente um cavaleiro de Atena, mas agora que o momento tinha chegado ele só tinha conseguido pensar em Shun durante todo o tempo. 

Aiolia o tinha prometido que uma vez no santuário eles fariam o possível pra reencontrar seu irmão, mas Ikki não esperava que Shun já estivesse chegado lá antes, menos ainda como aprendiz de um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele estava diferente, Ikki não o reconheceu de imediato, com os olhos cobertos, roupas simples e um cosmo tão forte, mas era ainda seu precioso irmãozinho, são e salvo, como tinham prometido se reencontrar.

Ele vinha agora correndo da entrada da sala do grande mestre, e Ikki correu pra encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, quase caindo pra trás com a força do impacto, as armaduras tilintando uma contra a outra, os dois se apertando num grande abraço. 

“Nós conseguimos, Ikki!” Shun soluçou no ombro do irmão.

“Nós conseguimos, Shun.” Ikki também se permitiu deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Fazia algum tempo que ele as vinha segurando.  
Depois de algum tempo os dois se separaram novamente, e com o rosto vermelho Shun percebeu o que havia acontecido.

“Senhor Aiolia, perdão por interromper!” Ele rapidamente se curvou pro cavaleiro de ouro.

“Não se preocupe, não se preocupe!” Aiolia apenas riu, “Eu sei como é reencontrar um irmão, não se preocupem com isso.”

“O-obrigado.”

“Shun, de Andrômeda, certo? Você é bem educado, o que eu esperaria de um aprendiz de Shaka.” O cavaleiro de leão bagunçou o cabelo do menor e se virou para o próprio aprendiz. “Ikki, vou te dar o resto da tarde, foi uma longa viagem até aqui, aproveite pra descansar antes de voltarmos ao treinamento. Vou reportar ao grande mestre, até logo, meninos.”

Os dois meninos foram deixados sozinhos, e Ikki olhou pra seu irmãozinho, absorvendo o quanto ele tinha mudado. Não só a aparência, mas ele não era mais o garotinho sempre chorando que ele era quando se despediram, estava com certeza mais forte. Ikki não pode evitar sentir orgulho.

“Então, Shun, por que não me conta como chegou aqui?”

Os olhos de Shun não estavam mais visíveis (e ele não podia deixar de ficar um pouco triste por isso), mas ele quase podia vê-los brilhando.

“Se você contar também depois, nii-san!”

***

Hyoga estava em dever de guarda, pela terceira vez na semana, e sinceramente ele estava ficando bem entediado. Nos três anos em que estivera no santuário, ninguém ainda tinha tentado invadir, e o dever de guarda acabava mais como recepcionar os cavaleiros que voltavam de missão e passar recados por aí. O cavaleiro de bronze sabia que isso podia mudar a qualquer momento, mas não podia evitar um suspiro ao pensar em mais um dia daquilo. 

O que o manteve firme até o fim de seu turno era que Shun tinha sido mandado em missão com Shiryu alguns dias atrás e o cavaleiro de Cisne tinha estado inquieto desde então, na guarda ele seria o primeiro a ver se os dois estivessem de volta. Mas já estava se preparando pra voltar quando avistou alguém subindo pelo caminho do santuário, uma armadura daquela cor era inconfundível.

“Shun!” Hyoga se apressou pelo caminho quando o novo guarda tomou seu posto. 

“Hyoga!” Shun deu o sorriso caloroso que nunca falhava em aquecer seu coração, mas Hyoga não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia cansado. Olhando agora mais próximo, ele podia ver sangue, agora seco, que devia ter escorrido pelo seu braço e manchando algumas partes da roupa.

“Shun, você está ferido! O que aconteceu? Onde está Shiryu?”

“Não foi nada grave, Hyoga, não se preocupe!” Shun sorriu novamente, e Hyoga ainda não podia saber se esse sorriso chegava aos seus olhos. Mesmo depois dos anos que se conheciam ainda haviam muitos mistérios se escondendo por trás daquela fita. “Encontramos alguns espectros menores, como o grande mestre suspeitava, e acabamos com eles. Shiryu seguiu de volta para os cinco picos pra avisar seu mestre. Eu estava a caminho do grande mestre pra dizer o que encontramos, posso aguentar mais um pouco.”

Hyoga franziu o rosto e tentou controlar a fúria que sempre o tomava quando via Shun machucado. 

“Me deixe te ajudar com isso, nós temos os primeiros socorros no posto de guarda, você não vai querer encontrar Atena cheio de sangue assim. Depois disso eu vou com você até chegarmos na casa de aquário, que tal?”

Shun pareceu hesitar por um segundo, mas depois assentiu e deu um pequeno sorriso. 

“Parece bom pra mim.”

Alguns minutos depois os dois estavam sentados nas pedras por perto do campo de treinamento, e Hyoga estava terminando de limpar e cobrir um longo corte no braço de Shun. O mais novo se encolhia ligeiramente vez ou outra, mas estava tentando ficar parado, e Hyoga dessa vez estava grato às suas mãos sempre frias que agora podiam ser algum conforto.

“Tudo bem, terminei, mais alguma coisa que eu precise me preocupar?” Hyoga falou imitando a voz séria que Camus usava de vez em quando.

Shun deu uma risadinha.

“Alguns cortes pequenos, mas nada muito sério, posso lidar com eles depois. Obrigado, Hyoga.”

“Ah, aqui.” Hyoga pegou um pano que ainda estava limpo dos que tinha pego, molhou um pouco e entregou pra Shun. “Seu rosto está sujo.”

“Ah, onde?”

“Bem aqui.” Ele apontou no próprio rosto, e então franziu a testa, aquilo não ia funcionar. “Hum, eu posso?”

Shun o devolveu o pano, entendendo o que Hyoga queria fazer.

“Ah, acho que isso deve ajudar.” O cavaleiro de Andrômeda levou as mãos por baixo do cabelo e desatou a fita rosa.

Era a primeira vez que Hyoga o via sem a fita. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas era como se parte de um mistério tivesse se resolvido. Shun tinha um rosto bonito de qualquer forma, mas agora era uma visão nova, como um céu se abrindo. Ele tinha cílios tão longos, Hyoga teve que conter o impulso de tocá-los.

“Hyoga? Tudo bem?”

Droga, ele devia ter ficado muito tempo encarando!

“Tudo ótimo. Bem. É só que nunca te vi sem a fita antes.”

Shun deu uma risada, e seus olhos fechados se apertaram de um jeito tão adorável que Hyoga quase se perdeu encarando de novo. Ele focou no que tinha se proposto a fazer, que era limpar a mancha no rosto de Shun, e em fazer isso com o maior cuidado que tinha. 

“O que vocês estão fazendo?” Uma voz falou bem de trás deles. Hyoga quase deu um pulo, encontrando Ikki de braços cruzados observando a cena. “Shun, por que não me disse que já tinha voltado?”

“Nii-san! Eu acabei de voltar, Hyoga estava me ajudando a ficar mais apresentável antes de falar com o grande mestre.” Shun sorriu pro irmão.

Enquanto a expressão de Ikki pareceu se suavizar com o sorriso do irmão, sua disposição com Hyoga parecia só piorar.

“Apresentável, huh? Cadê sua fita?” A pergunta foi pra Shun, mas Ikki estava olhando pra Hyoga.

“Aqui, por quê?” Shun levantou a mão que segurava a fita, sem entender ou ignorando o que quer que Ikki estivesse tentando implicar.

“Talvez eu deva ir…” Hyoga se levantou.

“Ah, vamos então!” Shun também se levantou. “Nii-san, contarei tudo assim que falar com o grande mestre!”

Ele foi na frente, puxando Hyoga pela mão, deixando tanto ele quanto Ikki sem nada pra dizer. 

***

Um tapa nada fraco do lado da cabeça trouxe Hyoga de volta pra realidade.

“Pra que foi isso, Isaak?” Ele reclamou, pra encontrar Isaak de braços cruzados o encarando.

Depois que todo o problema com poseidon foi resolvido, e os generais marinas ficaram em paz com os cavaleiros de Atena, Isaak passou a vir de vez em quando visitar e treinar com Camus e Hyoga

“Treinamento, você não estava atento e eu acabei de te matar.” Isaak falou sem expressão.

“Eu estou atento.” Hyoga se defendeu, mas nem precisou das sobrancelhas levantadas de Isaak pra saber que era uma defesa sem esperanças.

“O Andrômeda, quando vai se declarar pra ele?” Isaak perguntou, seguindo seu olhar e encontrando Shun, que seguia pro próprio campo de treinamento.

“Eu não sei de onde você tirou isso, Isaak.” Hyoga retrucou com sua melhor voz indiferente. “Não estamos treinando? Vamos lá!”

“Não, quem começou isso foi você. Já fazem quantos anos, Hyoga, cinco? Tá na hora já, né?”

“Eu o conheço faz cinco anos, não estou apaixonado a tudo isso.”

“Então você admitiu que está apaixonado. Finalmente! Agora faça alguma coisa antes que outra pessoa faça antes.”

Ele gesticulou com a cabeça, e Hyoga viu June correndo para alcançar Shun e colocando a mão em seu ombro. 

A amazona de camaleão continuava vivendo na ilha de Andrômeda, ajudando Albion com novos aprendizes que continuavam chegando, mas também estava servindo de comunicação com o santuário e frequentemente vinha visitar. Ela era sempre muito simpática, e era amiga de Shun, então Hyoga sempre se deu bastante bem com ela, apesar de a garota sempre parecer um pouco inquieta quando ele estava por perto. Ele podia ver o motivo agora.

De onde estavam, Hyoga e Isaak não podiam ouvir a conversa, e June estava de costas pra eles, mas quando a amazona tirou a máscara e a pressionou nas mãos de Shun - ele não poderia ver seu rosto, mas assim saberia que ela havia tirado, o simbolismo continuava ali - o conteúdo da conversa ficou bem claro.

Hyoga sentiu seu coração se apertar, June conhecia Shun a bem mais tempo que ele, claro, fazia sentido que os dois acabassem juntos. Mas antes que ele pudesse afundar nesse sentimento ele viu Shun balançar a cabeça e levar a máscara de volta ao rosto da garota, e a postura de June diminuiu.

Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo, antes de se abraçarem e seguirem por caminhos diferentes, e Hyoga ficou sem entender nada.

“Parece que você tem uma chance, irmãozinho.” Isaak o deu dois tapinhas no ombro. “Agora vamos, por favor, voltar a treinar, antes que Camus faça nós dois de bonecos de neve.”

Hyoga sorriu e avançou.

“Quem sabe eu não te transformo em um então.”

"Camus. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Camus levantou o rosto do riacho que estava lavando o rosto e se virou pra Hyoga. Os dois tinham tinham sido mandados para uma cidadezinha que estava sendo atacada e acabaram encontrando alguns espectros. Eles estavam sendo vistos com cada vez mais frequência, a guerra santa estava muito próxima, todos os cavaleiros podiam sentir isso.

Não tinha sido uma luta particularmente difícil, mas foi trabalhosa, e os dois cavaleiros de gelo agora tinham parado no meio do caminho para se recuperar antes de continuar a viagem de volta ao santuário.

“Pode perguntar o que quiser, vamos ver se eu vou responder.” Camus se sentou por perto. “Diga.”

“É sobre você e Milo. Quem se declarou primeiro, e como foi?” Hyoga tinha seus palpites sobre quem tinha sido, conhecendo os dois, mas nunca se sabia.

“Milo. Nós tínhamos 17 anos, ele roubou uma rosa do jardim de Afrodite pra isso e acabou envenenando a nós dois. Foi uma atitude impulsiva e idiota que por pouco não deu muito errado. Mas depois de me recuperar eu o escrevi uma carta.” Quem não conhecesse Camus diria que sua expressão não tinha mudado, ou ainda que estava de mau humor, mas Hyoga podia ver o movimento mínimo no canto dos lábios que pra Camus podia muito bem ser toda uma gargalhada. Então Camus acrescentou. “Você está perguntando isso por causa do garoto do Shaka, não é?”

“Nada escapa de você e do Isaak, não é?” Hyoga estava na verdade um pouco inseguro sobre qual seria a reação de seu mestre sobre isso.

“Eu sou seu mestre há bastante tempo, Hyoga.” Camus suspirou. “Eu sempre te digo pra focar em ficar mais forte e não se prender a emoções… mas não dá pra se privar completamente delas. Apenas não se livre do seu bom senso.”

Isaak argumentaria que Hyoga não podia se livrar do que nunca teve, mas Isaak, pelo bem dele, não estava ali. Por hora, Hyoga tinha pego uma ideia daquela conversa.

Ele começou a escrever a carta assim que chegou no santuário.

***

Shaka suspirou alto ao sentir Shun se remexendo ao seu lado mais uma vez.

“A ideia da meditação é limpar sua mente, Shun, não enchê-la ainda mais.”

“Desculpe, Mestre.” Shun pediu, mas nada realmente mudou. 

Shaka finalmente desistiu e saiu da posição de lótus.

“O que tem ocupado sua mente, quem sabe se colocar pra fora não te ajude a voltar a se concentrar.”

Shaka não podia ver Shun mordendo o lábio, mas podia sentir seu cosmo inquieto.

“June tirou sua máscara pra mim.” Falou por fim. “Eu não posso ver seu rosto, claro, mas ela me entregou sua máscara.”

“E você não corresponde seus sentimentos.” Não precisava ser um mestre pra chegar a essa conclusão.

“Eu coloquei a máscara de volta.” Shun deu uma pequena risada sem humor. “Existe outra pessoa pela qual eu tenho sentimentos.”

Shaka podia imaginar quem era sem precisar pensar muito.

“Sentimentos não significam nada se você não agir sobre eles. O que vai fazer sobre isso?”

“Eu não sei.” Ele se inclinou na direção de seu mestre, “O que você fez?”

Como aprendiz de Shaka, Shun era uma dos poucos no santuário que sabiam do casamento dos cavaleiros de virgem e áries, junto apenas da própria Atena, o grande mestre Shion e o filho dos dois. Seu mestre, porém, só balançou a cabeça com a sua pergunta.

“Nesse quesito, meu caminho e o seu são dois bem diferentes. Eu e Mu somos bem diferentes de você e seu cavaleiro de cisne.” Shun não perguntou como ele soube, sentindo seu rosto esquentar em silêncio. “Você precisa tomar sua própria decisão.”

Shun pensou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo.

“Amanhã vamos sair em missão. Quando voltarmos, vou falar com ele.”

Shaka sorriu.

“Que essa decisão acalme seu coração. Agora concentre-se.”

No dia seguinte os dois virginianos se prepararam para partir cedo, e assim que o sol começou a despontar estavam iniciando sua jornada. Desceram as escadas em silêncio, tentando se concentrar na missão, mas Shun também tinha sua mente ocupada pensando no que exatamente diria pra Hyoga quando voltassem.

Os dois cavaleiros pararam no fim da escada, porém, ao se encontrarem com um cosmo muito familiar.

“Hyoga?!” Shun se surpreendeu, “O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?”

“Shun, eu-” Hyoga se aproximou e pressionou um pedaço de papel em suas mãos. “Leia quando tiver tempo, não se preocupe com uma resposta. Eu só… eu precisei fazer isso.”

Pego de surpresa, Shun apenas assentiu enquanto Hyoga voltava pelas escadas. 

Depois de alguns minutos andando, algum deles finalmente falou alguma coisa.

“É uma carta?” Shaka perguntou.

“Sim, eu acho.” Shun respondeu. Ele ainda estava revirando o envelope nas mãos.

“Por que não disse nada?”

“Eu vou apenas pedir pra que alguém leia pra mim quando chegarmos na vila.”

Enquanto isso, Hyoga tinha acabado de perceber seu erro, bem a tempo de voltar correndo. Mestre e aprendiz pararam ao escutar os passos apressados atrás deles.

“Shun, te esperarei no começo da estrada, não demore.” Shaka avisou antes de seguir em frente primeiro.

Shun se virou pra Hyoga sem conseguir esconder um sorriso.

“Por que não disse nada na hora?!” Hyoga perguntou ofegante, seu rosto quente da corrida e do rubor que se espalhava rapidamente.

“Você me pegou de surpresa. Eu pretendia pedir ajuda na vila.” Shun riu.

Hyoga se aproximou e pegou a carta de suas mãos.

“Se é assim, acaba sendo melhor que eu a leia eu mesmo, não é?”

Hyoga podia ser um cavaleiro de gelo, mas perto assim Shun podia sentir seu calor. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda apenas assentiu.

“S-shun.” Hyoga respirou fundo e começou, primeiro devagar e hesitante, mas sua voz logo ficou mais alta, “Você me encantou desde a primeira vez que te vi, mas eu era muito jovem pra conhecer o... o amor. Sempre que começava a pensar que o mundo é um lugar frio, você derretia o gelo que crescia no meu coração e fazia com que eu me sentisse vivo! Eu nunca conheci uma alma tão verdadeiramente boa, um cosmo tão caloroso como o seu. Eu me perdi nos mistérios que você carrega, mas se eu nunca puder saber as respostas ainda vou ser o homem mais feliz se... se eu- se puder ficar ao seu lado! Eu… sempre gostei de você, Shun, e mesmo que não sinta o mesmo por mim, eu gostaria que soubesse disso.”

Por alguns minutos tudo que Shun pode fazer foi ficar em silêncio, mas assim que se recuperou a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar seus braços em volta de Hyoga como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

“Hyoga, às vezes você consegue ser tão bobo.” Falou, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a brotar. “É claro, eu sempre senti o mesmo.”

***

Shun e Hyoga estavam caminhando de mãos dadas de volta ao santuário. Eles tinham tido algum precioso tempo livre e resolveram passar a manhã passeando no Rodório. Os dois caminharam pela feira, se divertindo enquanto provavam um pouco de tudo, comentavam sobre tudo e tentavam aproveitar o máximo. Em seu coração, ambos sabiam que aquela seria a última chance em algum tempo que teriam de fazer algo assim, se fossem ter alguma outra. 

Durante a caminhada da volta eles tentaram continuar a conversa leve, mas seus risos estavam tensos, e suas mãos apertadas uma na outra.

“Vai começar logo, não é?” Não era realmente uma pergunta.

“Nós treinamos pra isso a vida toda, vai ser finalmente hora de agir.” Não era uma frase nem esperançosa nem pessimista, só mais um fato. Hyoga costumava se ater a eles quando estava nervoso.

“Vai dar tudo cer-” a frase de Shun se interrompeu quando o menino arfou e se encolheu, seu rosto todo se contraindo junto.

“Shun!” Hyoga imediatamente o segurou e começou a procurar por qualquer sinal de que ele havia se ferido.

“Tudo bem, já passou, estou bem.” Shun respirou fundo e se endireitou. Hyoga ainda estava cético, e ele podia sentir isso. “De verdade, Hyoga, é só umas dores de cabeça que eu tenho tido ultimamente, não é nada demais.”

Antes que Hyoga protestasse, porém, eles escutaram a voz telepática do grande mestre mandando os cavaleiros assumirem seus postos. 

Uma guerra santa estava começando. Shun e Hyoga se olharam, e não disseram nada, sem querer dar um tom de últimas palavras, e apenas se abraçaram. No fim se deram um beijo rápido antes de se separar novamente.

“Até logo, certo?” Shun perguntou.

“Até logo.”

Essas palavras ficaram gravadas na mente de Hyoga, o mantiveram seguindo. Parece que dessa vez a estratégia do exército de Hades era atacar com seu máximo antes que pudessem se preparar, e o ataque não estava dando brecha. Os cavaleiros de bronze tinham se encontrado brevemente durante a luta, mas o momento ainda não havia chegado, e novamente foram separados depois de caírem no mundo dos mortos.

Hyoga e Shiryu estavam correndo desde então, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam se ocupando em abrir o caminho, e eles estavam atrás de Hades, torcendo pra que Shun, Seiya e Ikki estivessem fazendo o mesmo. Durante todo esse tempo Hyoga deu o seu máximo, estavam todos cansados, feridos, mas em nenhum momento desistir foi uma possibilidade.

Pelo menos até finalmente chegarem ao seu objetivo. Seiya estava caído inconsciente, Ikki estava lutando com alguém, e Shun… Oh não. Ikki estava lutando com Shun, pelo menos fisicamente, mas a pessoa ali definitivamente não era ele, o cosmo de Shun era quente e acolhedor, e aquele… era um cosmo aterrorizante e opressor; eles já tinham encarado a morte de frente muitas vezes, mas aquilo era pior. Os cabelos verdes de Shun estavam vermelhos, e começavam a escurecer para o preto, e ao invés da armadura de andrômeda ele vestia um conjunto de robes pretos, o colar que Shun sempre usava balançando a cada salto.

Dizer que Ikki estava lutando também não era a palavra, o que aconteceu foi um único ataque, Hades - porque não havia ninguém mais que aquele pudesse ser - estava segurando o próprio pescoço, como se lutasse contra si mesmo. Apesar da ausência da fita que Shun sempre usava, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. O golpe de Ikki tinha mirado direto no seu coração, mas apesar do sangue parece que tinha parado logo antes. Mesmo com todo o seu propósito, mesmo encarando o imperador dos mortos, ele não podia matar o corpo do seu próprio irmão.

O cérebro de Hyoga finalmente processou as palavras que ouvira logo antes de entrar. Ikki, por favor.

“SHUN!” Ele finalmente encontrou sua voz pra gritar.

Foi um erro. Ikki foi jogado pra longe, e a força jogou mesmo Hyoga e Shiryu, do outro lado do salão, contra a parede. Seu cabelo se tornou inteiramente preto, e num flash de irritação, Hades abriu os olhos.

Hyoga nunca tinha visto os olhos de Shun, por todos esses anos nenhuma luta ainda o tinha levado tão longe, ou ao menos ele não tinha desistido a esse ponto. Mas assim, sem nunca tê-los visto, mesmo que aquela pessoa não fosse Shun, aqueles olhos verdes eram dele, e não de Hades, assim como era o cosmo que explodiu naquele momento. 

O cabelo preto clareou pra vermelho, que por sua vez recuou dando lugar ao verde, e com um grito Shun arrancou o colar que estava usando e jogou longe, e seguindo seus instintos, os quatro cavaleiros de bronze que começavam a levantar golpearam o pingente para destruí-lo.

“ATENA!” O grito de Shun rasgou o ar.

A primeira coisa que Shun viu ao acordar foi o rosto de Hyoga. Era a primeira coisa que ele via em muito, muito tempo. Os olhos azuis de Hyoga, claros como um dia ensolarado, estavam olhando diretamente nos seus. Olhando naqueles olhos seus sentidos foram voltando, e ele entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Sua mão foi direto pro seu pescoço, em busca do seu pingente, buscando a certeza de que realmente o tinha tirado.

“Nós o destruímos.” Hyoga falou, e por um segundo Shun se perdeu, associando a voz e o cosmo tão familiares a ele a aquele rosto. 

Se ele estava ali, vivo, então Hades não possuía mais seu corpo. Ele deixou uma pequena risada escapar.

“Eu sabia que a primeira vez que eu veria seu rosto seria numa situação difícil, mas não achei que seria assim.” Falou. Sua voz estava rouca. Ele se sentou. “Os outros?!”

“Estamos aqui.” Shiryu falou, se aproximando junto de Seiya, e Ikki um pouco mais afastado.

Shun foi associando a voz de cada um dos seus amigos aos seus rostos, e claro, reconhecendo o novo rosto de seu irmão. Ikki tinha uma expressão bem mais dura do que ele se lembrava, mas seus olhos ainda se suavizavam pra ele. 

“Essa luta ainda não acabou” Alguém mais falou, e uma garota se aproximou, a própria Atena. “Shun era o hospedeiro mortal de Hades, nós o expulsamos do seu corpo, mas não o matamos. Temos que acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.”

Todos eles assentiram. 

“Consegue se levantar?” Hyoga ofereceu a mão. Shun aceitou, e quando o fez Hyoga se inclinou pra falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido, “Você tem olhos lindos.”

Ouvindo aquilo Shun não pode deixar de rir. Eles estavam haviam chegado ali vivos, os doze cavaleiros de ouro e quem mais pudesse lutar estavam se juntando a eles para o último ataque à Hades, e eles cumpririam seu objetivo. Depois disso eles poderiam voltar a passear no rodório ao menos sem essa preocupação. 

Ele sorriu pra Hyoga, finalmente podendo ver seu sorriso de volta.

“Eu te amo. Vamos acabar com isso.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/peregremlin)


End file.
